Many service providers manage and/or provide networks that include various network devices (such as routers and/or switches). As these networks become increasingly sophisticated, some service providers may customize certain network devices with specific policies and/or rules by way of remote configuration. For example, a centralized management server may generate and/or select a configuration profile for a specific router based at least in part on the location at which the router is installed. In this example, the configuration profile may include certain policies and/or rules to be applied by the router.
Unfortunately, traditional remote configuration may have certain inefficiencies and/or vulnerabilities. In one example, traditional remote configuration may involve time-consuming manual intervention, especially when the service providers' networks include a large number of network devices. For example, a service technician may need to manually report the device IDentifiers (IDs) and locations of various routers installed in a service provider's network to the centralized management server. Additionally or alternatively, certain routers installed in a service provider's network may report their device IDs and locations to the centralized management server by way of insecure communications.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for secure remote configuration of network devices.